


As the Tide Rises

by deificwriting_kimeyoa



Category: The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Childhood beginnings, F/M, How They Met
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deificwriting_kimeyoa/pseuds/deificwriting_kimeyoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel and Flounder are in worlds of their own. Ariel being a princess and Flounder being a simple merman who works with his father. When the ever curious princess is hiding  from her guards one early morning their meeting would be one of fate and their relationship one written by destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i recently saw a picture of Ariel and a merman Flounder and tried to find a good fic unfortunately the one i was hoping to meet my standards fell short. Very short so i decided that i would write the one i wanted to read but couldnt find. Then i realized well whynot do a full backstory and show their entire relationship it would be way more fun. So this is what im doing. And while the prompting picture and some characters are not mine the story is along with my filler ideas.

* * *

A family of seahorses swam past as Flounder lay in a bed of seaweed staring at the surface. 

 _I wish I could swim up there just to touch that light._ But his father's stern voice fills his young mind. " _The surface is forbidden for us merfolk. Its dangerous and I don't want you filling your head with crazy ideas understood?"_

Sighing he turned onto his side using his folded arm as a pillow, watching the palace gleaming golden in the not so far distance. He felt so alone, the other kids would never talk to him and he didn't know why. And he was too timid to approach the other kids who seemed to have already made their own friends. Besides he didn't want to be a nuisance.

 Removing those thoughts from his mind he sat up leaning on his elbows and let his head roll back stretching his neck. As he leaned back he opened his seagreen eyes and spotted something red coming towards him. He flipped having his stomach to the sand as his eyes were widening in alarm. It was moving quickly. His gaze darted to the left where his father was working inside the coral home.

Maybe if he swam fast enough he could get to the safety of it before the red thing got to him. As he turned to swim breaking his crouching position something barreled into him hard. He let out a disgruntled "umpf" as the thing took his breath away. What he could see through was blocked by red and green and blue. He rolled backwards with the momentum. Finally coming to a stop as he landed flat on his back an unknown weight ontop of his chest pressing him to the sand, with eyes clenched tight.  

A pained moan released itself from Flounder's throat. His head throbbing slightly as well as a dull ache in his chest from where he was hit. Opening his eyes he peered down at his chest to see what had hit him, once he did his previous fear was all but forgotten.

The mysterious red object had been nothing more than a mergirl. Her red hair billowing around her catching the movement of the oceans waters from where she lay. Her cheek was pressed to his chest and one hand splayed further up towards his throat.

The ten year old swallowed and blinked a few times before his senses cleared and he tried to move from underneath her. Wiggling his pinned torso slightly he tried to free himself. But a soft moan came from the girl as she stirred awake her breath ghosting against his skin.

She seemed to return to consciousness as her hand drew down his chest to push herself up. She slid to the left of his body holding a hand to her head.

"Oww." She breathed out a wince marking her features .

Flounder rolled to his side pushing himself up with his hands, looking up at the girl. She seemed to hear the movement and quickly opened her eyes meeting his gaze.

"Are you alright?" Flounder asked her concern clear on his face, as he held up a wary hand. He pushed himself up fullly folding his dark blue and yellow tail beneath him so he was sitting upright.

"I'm alright," she managed to say before realization hit her, "I am so sorry I didn't see you." She paused, a curious look replacing her apologetic one.

"What were you doing?" Her eyebrow raised slightly. 

"I could ask you the same." A snort made its way into his speech.

"Why were you swimming so fast?" 

She looked up then, first at Flounder then quickly around them. Apparently looking for something which, when she didn't, seemed to sigh in relief.  

"I was um, I was running from some gaurds but I seem to have lost them." She said the last part sounding partially smug about it.

"What about you you never said what you were doing out here." She pointed a finger at him with one hand on her hip.

"I was just looking at the surface and thinking. B-but not about going to the surface I know it's been forbidden."

"Why not I go all the time." A shocked gasp passed his lips as he stared at the redhead incredulously. "What?" She said as nonchalantly as if it wasn't a big deal.

"But it's forbidden! What if you caught?!?"

"Oh relax...um, what's your name again?"

"Flounder."

"Huh Flounder" she drew out each vowel testing the name before continuing.

"Well you should relax Flounder because i never get caught." Her bright blue eyes sparkled mysteriously. She got up reaching a hand towards Flounder which he took begrudgingly. Allowing her to help him up.

"I should get going, again sorry about bumping into you." She dropped his hand and turned to go.

"Wait," Flounder said reaching back out his hand grasping around her wrist gently.

"What is your name?"

She waited a moment before giving in turning back to face him with a genuine smile.

"Ariel." He dropped her hand she swam off towards the city Atlantica. He watched her go but before she disappeared from his sights he saw her turn and shout.

"Bye Flounder!" Waving as she did then disappeared into the city.


	2. Second Encounter

That night as he lay in bed, he stared up at the ceiling of his room mind working through the events of the day. It did nothing to help him sleep as minutes passed with him trying to relax. His body readjusting position every few seconds before he gave up with a huffed breath of annoyance. Flounder focused a glare at the ceiling, eyes boring metaphorical holes into it as if it was the reason for his unrest.  _Sleep is useless right now._  

An angry puff of water passed his lips as he sat up suddenly stirring miniscule bubbles to float around him haphazardly. Leaving his bed he swam around his room a bit trying go find anything to occupy his restless mind. As he passed he let his fingers brush lightly along the lumio-algae lending the room a soft glow of light against the early morning's darkness.

Settling by his window he pushed the kelp away. Moving the soft and silky pieces aside he pulled his tail to his chest resting his head on his arms crossed on his tail. The light blue of his fins flowed gently against the cool stonebench he huddled himself on as he turned his gaze to the glow coming from the mercity of Atlantica.

The palace shimmered in the distance. Not far enough that he could still make out the figures of palace guards patrolling the most likely silent and empty halls. The low hush of he city lulled Flounder's tired green eyes to sleep, his mind turning to thoughts of long soft red hair.

* * *

 

**Ariel**

 "Hi Daddy." She gave the bearded man a timid wave from where she was floating infront of the two guards that had finally captured her earlier that day.

"Ariel, what am i going to do with you." The king sighed, rubbing a hand down his face before looking at his daughter.

She was the spitting image of her mother whom was waiting for him to come to bed.  Athena was sure to give her a stern look before leaving to ready herself for sleep.

"You cannot leave your guards like you did today. What if something happened?" 

Ariel looked down in shame knowing her father was right. But she longed to have the freedom to explore. The only time she had seen anything outside had been either with her family or when she snuck out. Young as she was her curiosity still was a problem.

"I can't help it Daddy. I'm sorry."

The king nodded clearly tired and it was getting late we can talk more about this tomorrow with your mother. Perhaps she will help in finding a solution i do not see. Now go on to your room and get some rest. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight Ariel."

Ariel heaved a sigh of relief as she rounded the corner  _That was a close one. Those guards, why are they so fast. All I wanted was to explore._ Finding her room she swam over to her window, looking out over the kingdom of Atlantica. The soft glow of the palace lending light to the homes below. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys really really short update but i promise 4xs longer for the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think?? Let me know in the comments and leave a kudos, they make my heart swell! Thanks for giving it a read and look forward to the next chapter coming soon.


End file.
